The present invention relates to a power actuator for quick attachment devices for accessories on skid steer loaders, to permit adaption of normal manually operated quick attachment devices to power operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos.3,732,996 and 3,672,521show quick attachment devices that are carried on the front of a loader arm and are used for quickly attaching and detaching various accessories, such as different types of buckets or grapples. These quick attachment devices have been utilized extensively by Melroe Company, a Business Unit of Clark Equipment Company and sold under the trade name BOBTACH.
Power operated, quick attachment devices have been also advanced in the past, such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,570. Also a power operated device for backhoes is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,610.
A skid steer loader adapter for an implement mounting plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No .5,098,252 and uses a spring biased mechanism that is biased toward a retracted or released position. An over center wedging mechanism engages hook members to overcome a spring force, and the locking mechanism is forced into engagement with the implement being mounted.
The present invention is made to adapt the BOBTACH system to power operation without substantial modification of the present manual latch levers. This aids in making the device adaptable for retro fitting existing manual operated units.